Loving you
by LanternStars
Summary: Where Nanami Haruka tries to write a song for a certain emerald eyed boy. Haruka-centric, little oneshots of each of the pairings, in no particular oder. Based upon a chinese song: Loving you by S.H.E.


_* [ Loving You ] *_

* * *

**Fandom:** Uta no Prince-sama 2

**Pairings:** Haruka-centric, Cecil-bias.

**Minor Pairings: N/A**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing –sulksulksulk-

**Warnings:** … Boredom and Fanta does a lot of damage to the brain and my writing is always high. On caffeine.

**Plot:** Haruka writes a song for the boy who'd made her life the way it is now.

**A/N:** HAHAHAHAHA UM CECIL HAS GUTS SO I LIKE HIM. Why was I using caps? Wait, who are you? What am I doing here? What is this crap? Who am I?

…

Zzz.

**Music:** 爱上你 (Loving you)- S.H.E

* * *

(Ittoki Otoya)

_If this world seemingly is not perfect, not good enough, it must be waiting for us to make it better ourselves. Just like love, seemingly so scarce; it must be waiting for us to bravely seek it and find it together._

The first time he'd laid eyes on her, he'd been moved by her persistence and determination.

Even now, as he watches her smile, he feels his heart skip more than a couple of beats, his face flushing as she excitedly discusses the new lyrics of the song she was going to write. He feels a pang of hope and disappointment at the same time- it's not a song for STARISH as a group, but a personal song for a specific someone.

"Ah..! I know it's not the best, but..!" She laughs a little, rubbing out a few mistakes on the score with gusto.

He can't bring himself to drop his smile-

After all, he was the one that treasured her smiles above anything else.

* * *

(Kurusu Syo/Kaoru)

_Every falling leaf, in order to blossom into a garden endures the whole winter hand in hand.  
Every butterfly, in order to fly, in order to flit and dance will first make a cocoon._

"Huh?" Syo and Kaoru ask in unison, as she mumbles bits of the next line, staring at them both- as if trying to confirm something important.

"Hmm…" She tilts her head gently, completely missing the simultaneous widening of azure eyes, as Syo elbows his younger twin with a pointed glare- only to receive a gentle shove in response. Surprised at the fact Kaoru actually pushes him- even if it was a pathetic attempt- Syo lets out a cry of shock, regarding the other with a look of mock hurt. In turn, Kaoru panics.

"Syo, I'm... I'm so sorry."

By the time they look up, they realise that Haruka's gone, only managing to catch a climpse of her skirt vanishing around the corner.

…

"It's your fault, Kaoru."

"Hey!"

* * *

(Jinguji Ren)

_ The most beautiful coastlines are always those that are meandering- only that would be able to make one linger. If the place by your side was not further than reaching for the sky how would my courage ever appear?_

Her kindness was something he'd never really known.

Not just when she helped the child, possibly sacrificing her chance at the school, nor when she'd skipped a few classes to scour for his torn up lyrics- Even at the prospect of being cut from the debut, she'd cheered them on with spirit, refusing to let them miss out.

_Nanami Haruka. _

Without her, he'd probably have gone back to his dreadful father to inherit the boring company, and give up any of his dreams. He chuckles lowly at her sleeping form, the music sheets scattered around her slightly.

It's a first for him, wanting to protect something this much.

Looking out of the window, he wonders if there'll be another Nanami Haruka for him in this world.

* * *

(Shinomiya Natsuki/Satsuki)

_ When I finally enter and stay in your heart, enjoying one world with you, then all the missing, pain and longing behind me turns into sweetness._

Satsuki growls a little at him to something to her- _'__**she's **__the one that __came over alone__! I did warn her the other time.'_ He'd said, bored of watching Natsuki smile and bake for her. And she wasn't even aware of the looks she was getting from the gentler part of him, too focused on her new song.

It irked Satsuki a little.

"Nn." Natsuki shakes his head in a silent refusal, and Satsuki all but rolls his eyes at him.

'_Pfft, you know she's completely your type, why deny it?'_

Natsuki hums to distract the fleeting thoughts of the bolder side, which obviously does not have an adorable Haruka blushing as he corners her-

"Hue…! Shinomiya-san, are you ok?!" Haruka calls out in worry as Natsuki falls to the ground, after he ingests one of his own deadly cookies.

'_**THAT'S NOT FAIR PLAY NATSUKI!'  
**_

* * *

(Ichinose Tokiya)

_Only I understand this blissful feeling, beautiful enough for me to pour out my all. To be able to meet you, know you, like you, love you- I'm thankful for every tear I shed._

He wonders if she still sees him as Hayato, or is she looking at him as Tokiya, her amber stare starting to worry him slightly.

There was no doubt that he found Haruka different from anyone he's met. Without hesitation, she is always putting others first. Even when she'd found out about him and Hayato, she didn't tell anyone else, and instead cheered him on, waiting for the day he confessed it to the rest of STARISH.

As he said once, she had given him something he'd never found before-

**Hope.**

And even when Syo questioned Cecil's words, he had no doubt that the words rang true. After all, the tanned boy had described her music perfectly.

His heart clenches a little, to realise that her gaze is now directed somewhere else.

* * *

(Mikaze Ai)

_Only you understand how precious I am, that you would change for me. Please continue exchanging my bright smiles with tenderness, day by day, till that day in eternity. _

"Um, Mikaze-san," she blinks at his close proximity, meeting his cool gaze, "about the song here…"

Signing inwardly, he doesn't allow the dejected expression show in his face, instead taking the paper from her. Sky blue eyes skim over the melody, and he uses a pencil to mark the spots where some variation may be improved.

"Haha, I'm sorry to bother you." She laughs softly, a little worried.

It gets to him- a rare moment- and he finds himself softening a little, allowing himself to sneak another look at her troubled expression. He lets out a long breath and quirks his lip a little to ensure her.

"Don't be sorry."

* * *

(Kurosaki Ranmaru)

_Yeah loving you is so fortunate, like a present from an angel- Let us not let down this blissfulness, and be even more blissful._

The shock on Ren and Masato's faces were priceless-

That is, if anyone other than Kurosaki Ranmaru had been in that situation. Duo-toned eyes glare at them accusingly, as if daring them to make iota of sound-And as expected, Ren lets out a less-than-usually-graceful laugh at the sight of Haruka holding the oh-so-precious bass guitar of his temperamental senpai.

Even Masato was hiding his face near the bookcase, his body shaking with unsaid mirth.

"GET OUT!" Kurosaki growls at them, throwing whatever within reach- at least, until Haruka asks about the chords of the instrument and he turns his total attention to her.

He then gets pelted with pillows in return.

* * *

(Reiji Kotobuki)

_If love is really that scarce, then let us watch over together, the love that did not come easy to us, and not be distracted._

"Woah…" Haruka lets out a sound of awe at the culinary creation in front of her, unsure of how to proceed with the picture perfect belgian waffles. Her instinct is to take a photo of it first, but Reiji snatches the camera off her, insisting at she eat it before it gets cold.

"B-but, it's very pretty-"

"Aah, don't worry about that, Haru-chan!" the grey eyes male winks, and waits patiently for her to start.

"Um… Itadakimasu."

She begins to dig in happily, the corners of her mouth tilting up at the cuteness of the dessert. She turns to him to thank him once more, a smear of cream at the corner of her smile. A chuckle bubbles forth form his constricted throat, pain in his eyes unmistakeable as he casually raises the camera to capture this moment.

_Click_

* * *

(Masato Hijirikawa)

_ When you come up in front of me, completing the whole image, even if I once tasted bitterness, sourness or sweetness, only happiness will remain._

For some reason, he was restless.

Then again, he has every right to be, the auburn-haired girl distracted from her composing by his calligraphy.

"_You keep a huge passion inside of you." The agnapolian boy had said, hitting the nail on the head._

Even when Hijirikata had managed to snatch a moment alone with Haruka as she congratulated him, Aijima had managed to completely shatter his thoughts by asking if she was the one he was in love with.

He hadn't reacted well- even now, he couldn't stop cringing at his own reaction, a light blush making its way onto pale cheeks.

"Wow, that's so cool, Hijirikata-san!" He voice is excited, topaz orbs indulging in his impeccable brushwork. Turning to her, his eyes linger for a moment of her simple beauty, and he finds himself imagining her in a traditional kimono-

The calligraphy set splatters across the table as he bolts before he does something stupid.

Not that _falling for her_ was the best idea either.

* * *

(Camus)  
_  
Just like the clear sky after a storm, wide and striking- Every dawn needs the fulfilment of the night.  
Looking back at every corner, every winding curve was a fore shadow for me to fall in love with you._

Camus isn't the type to concede to anyone. His first impression upon STARISH was that he was the ultimate diva of a prince (or duke, no one really knows or cares). To them, it's either his way, or no other way at all.

That's why it comes as a surprise that even at the end of the first few weeks; he refuses to give up on Cecil- the two of them were a stark contrast, not simply in looks, but personalities as well. Where Cecil is warm, gentle and childish, Camus is proud, harsh and regal.

It is only when the STARISH members find him, the Prince Camus, in the kitchen- wearing a frilly apron- that the reason he'd been enduring was because of the girl next to him.

They all ended up with bruises and sores after Cecil had cracked up on the spot, and taken an incriminating photo of his senior.

_Still, they thought it was _**totally **_worth it.  
_

* * *

(Cecil)

"_Only I understand this blissful feeling- Beautiful enough for me to pour out my all."_ He sings, watching her expression closely. Shuffling her feet a little, she tries not to seem too pleased, face turning a dusty pink within the squealing crowd of rabid fangirls. She stands there, watching him perform her song- _her song,__ of any song he could have chosen-_ with such perfection.

Cecil makes his way down the stage- much to the horror and chagrin of his managers, who freak out- and weaves through the crowd easily, his sleek movement reminding Haruka of the first time she's found him as Kuppuru.

"_To be able to meet you, know, like you, love you, I'm thankful for every tear I shed."_ He takes her hand, raising it to his face, bumping their foreheads together with fond affection.

_"Only you understand how precious I am that you would change for me_." He continues to serenade her, knowing that the other males could only see him from the television (Prince or not, he wasn't above enjoying the jealousy of the STARISH over his Nanami).

"Please continue exchanging my bright smiles with tenderness," he pulls her closer, the aura around the two as if it were a cheesy romance. Before she can resist, Cecil finishes the rest of the song, before pulling her into a long kiss.

"_Day by day till that day in eternity."_

The fireworks go off.

* * *

**Omake:**

Back in the master course dorms, there was an explosion of rage, with six different males watching the scene with complete fury, as Cecil finishes the kiss, whisking her off her feet, and into his arms as he looks at her with those infuriatingly cheeky orbs.

"_Nanami Haruka,"_ he chuckles at her dazed expression, before taking out a ring, "_my princess."_

"_C-cecil-san?!"_ Her amber eyes widen in embarrassment, darting at the screen, hoping to the gods that none of the Master course members had caught this scene.

… Unfortunately, they were all watching the same channel.

"**CECIL, YOU DAMN CHEATER!"**

"_PFFFF—"_ Tokiya spits out his drink.

"N-nanami?! Wha**- AIJIMAAAAAAA**"

It is completely safe (and certain) to say that for at least the next 48 hours, Cecil Aijima and Nanami Haruka weren't going to be locatable- And by the time they would be found by any of their friends, Nanami Haruka would change.

She would be known as: Aijima Haruka.

A/N: HA. HA. Um. Sorry if this ain't your cup of tea. It really is something that I simply threw together on an song I love. I'll be writing more fics, so you'll probably see improvement? Yeah.

OK I'M SORRY FOR THE ANGST OF THE OTHER MEN.

No knives in the comment section would be nice :D


End file.
